


A Christmas Visit

by Katlady2000



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady2000/pseuds/Katlady2000
Summary: Kathryn gets a late night visit from Santa.Written for 2004 Secret Santa on VAMB.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	A Christmas Visit

“Wake up, Kathryn…wake up…” The voice was low but it still held authority.

Kathryn stirred from her deep sleep and groaned. It took her several moments to realize she couldn’t move. ‘I’m dreaming’ came to mind. She felt a yawn coming on but couldn’t open her mouth. Her eyes flew open.

It was dark in her quarters but she could just make out shapes from the light of the stars. She felt a weight on the bed beside her and turned her head slowly, unsure of what she’d find.

Someone sat on her bed, their back to her. She tried to speak but found her mouth gagged. More confused than scared at this stage, she pulled at her hands and feet, only to find them restrained. Now panic did set in.

Kathryn struggled for several moments, her efforts ignored by the person beside her. 

Slowly the stranger turned to face her. “Are you awake now?” A male voice but she couldn’t make out his face.

Kathryn studied the man a moment before he reached out a hand and stroked her face. She nodded slowly. It was impossible to deny the fact.

The man ran a hand over her hair. “Good. Now…you are bound hand and foot. You’re also gagged in case you decide to scream out and alert security.” He laughed softly. “We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” He continued to play with her hair.

Kathryn shook her head slightly as her visitor turned to face her more fully. “Do you know what night this is, Kathryn?” 

Kathryn nodded, not once taking her eyes from the man’s face. His hand continued to caress her hair and face.

He nodded in return. “Good. It’s a special night. Only comes once a year.” He shifted his weight on the bed, his hand never losing contact with the woman before him. “So, Kathryn…have you been a good girl this year?” He laughed again. “Well…have you?”

Kathryn drew in a deep breath through her nose. With no other way to communicate, she nodded again.

He stood now and Kathryn could see him better. Her eyes widened as she took in what he wore. He moved across the room for a moment then returned with a candle and a small tray. He placed the items on the night table and straightened up, allowing Kathryn’s perusal. He laughed again.

“What’s the matter, Kathryn? Surely you’ve had a visit from Santa before.” Kathryn just stared at him, taking in the red jacket and pants, the hood, all fur trimmed. A thick black belt with a silver buckle ran around his waist.

Once again he sat down on the bed, this time leaning over and testing the tightness of the bonds on her wrists. “This Santa only comes once a year. He seeks out the good girls and rewards them accordingly. And since you’ve been such a good girl, Santa will reward you. It’s hours yet until morning so we have plenty of time.”

He stood and checked the bindings at Kathryn’s feet then moved back up the bed to make sure her gag was still in place. Finally, he nodded to himself. “You seem to be all ready for Santa’s reward.”

Kathryn’s eyes followed the man’s hands as he reached for something on the tray beside the bed. She found herself breathing heavily as his hand came into view holding a small knife. He locked eyes with her for a moment and smiled. “Let’s get this bit of out of the way and then I can give you your reward.” 

He leaned over and slipped the blade into the neck of Kathryn’s nightdress. With gentle pressure he pulled downwards, the flimsy fabric cutting easily. He stood and continued cutting until he reached the hem. Putting the knife back on the tray, he slowly peeled the two sides of the cut gown apart, revealing Kathryn’s naked form beneath it.

“Now that’s what I call unwrapping a gift…” Without taking his eyes from her body, he ran his hands slowly across her stomach, smiling to himself as he felt her shiver. “Computer…raise temperature by five degrees…” He looked up to Kathryn’s face and smiled again. “Can’t have you shivering from the cold, can we?”

Once again, he reached for his knife and used it to cut away the rest of Kathryn’s nightgown. “Much better…” He sat back to admire his handiwork. “Yes…much better…”

Despite the rise in temperature within the room, Kathryn felt herself shiver. She watched as her visitor lit the wick, her eyes drawn to the flame as he picked up the candle and brought it closer to her. The flame flickered gently with the movement and Kathryn found herself almost hypnotized by it. A small clinking sound drew her attention back to the tray on the table beside her bed. She watched the man’s hand take hold of an ice cube, drips of water falling from his fingers. She knew now what he intended.

“You know what this game is, don’t you? Have you ever tried it before?” Kathryn met the man’s eyes and held them. She didn’t see him tip the candle over her body until she felt the burn. Her body tensed, straining against the restraints, and then came the ice, instantly cooling the area as the wax hardened with the cold, tightening over her skin. 

Her eyes were on the candle now as it began its journey. She tensed and drew in as deep a breath as she could each time the wax burned her, then waited for the blessed coldness of the ice as it soothed each small area.

It took her several moments to realize that the pain of the burns and the relief of the cold were blurring together…joining to become one long pleasure. She pulled against her bonds as more and more of her body was covered with the hardening wax, wanting to writhe with the pleasure she felt yet unable to move. Somehow the fact that she was restrained so tightly added to her enjoyment.

And then he stopped and she wanted to beg him to continue. He blew out the candle and dropped the tiny remnant of the ice cube back in the bowl. For the next ten minutes, he peeled the dried wax from her skin. Kathryn found herself grinding her teeth together as each piece came away. It wasn’t as pleasurable as before but her imagination of what would come next showed in her breathing.

When her captor laughed softly, Kathryn knew she could hide nothing from him. She watched as he picked up a jar of something, dipping his hand into it. He then proceeded to spread a soothing mix over her body…not a lotion…not an oil…but something of both.

Kathryn sighed in pleasure as he caressed the mixture onto her. She felt her skin tingling as the oil and lotion mix was absorbed. ‘Sexual osmosis’ came to her mind and she sighed again. Her breathing quickened as the large male hand stroked over her breasts then pinched her nipples. The tugs and pinches found the perfect balance between pain and pleasure before the hand moved again, travelling down over her stomach now. More of the mixture was applied before Kathryn began to realize something. The tingling of her skin began to change now to a slight burning and Kathryn felt her heartbeat quicken. At first it felt as if she was slightly drunk but soon it went beyond that. Her eyes flew open and met those of the man who sat beside her.

“Starting to feel it now, are you?” He laughed slightly. “Relax, Kathryn. It’s a mild yet harmless drug…”

At the mention of the word ‘drug’, Kathryn pulled against her bindings. She didn’t want this. Anything could happen where she was needed on the bridge. The man stroking her stomach soothed her. “Hush now. It’s reversible within seconds.” 

Having no choice but to trust him, Kathryn forced herself to relax as much as she could…and with that choice made in her mind, her body accepted it. She felt herself climbing to a place she’d never been before and it scared her and excited her all at the same time.

The hand was spreading more of the mixture on her body now, down her legs and inside her thighs. She rolled her head to the side and watched as her visitor placed the jar back on the tray. His hand moved back to her body, in slow motion it seemed to her. She moved her head back and sighed deeply. Her body felt limp and her mind refused to settle on any one thought.

And then both his hands were on her body. They stroked over her breasts, pinching and tugging again. Down across her stomach and over her hips. On her knees, stroking and kneading their way higher, inside her spread thighs and ever upwards. The mixture continued to be absorbed through her skin, pushing her higher and higher to a place where only pleasure existed.

The hands reached their destination now, thumbs opening her to his eyes and she was aware of the cool air touching her before the fingers spread more of the lotion over her. The coolness lasted only seconds before the heat began and her pleasure increased.

The fingers became busier now, stroking and probing, spreading her before invading her body. The fingers, coated in the lotion, penetrated her deeply and she arched off the bed as much as she could. The tingling started almost immediately, spreading up through her. Kathryn gasped for breath as the sensations took over. She was vaguely aware of the fingers leaving her body and moaned in protest. Within seconds though, she felt them against her anus, demanding entrance. Drained as she was, there was no way for her to deny their entry. They slipped easily into her body, the tingling spreading to this area of her body now.

Kathryn lay in a stupor as almost every area of her body burned and throbbed. She wanted to cry out in ecstasy but the gag prevented it. She forced her eyes open, the lids feeling so heavy, and watched the man beside her. The hood he wore still prevented her from seeing his face clearly but she sensed his pleasure at witnessing hers.

“I think you’re ready now…” His words held no threat…only the promise of so much more.

Kathryn felt her heart thump in her chest in anticipation of what he had planned. She watched in slow motion as he reached for a pillow. He slipped it under her hips, raising them. Her legs pulled against the restraints but it wasn’t painful. He eased her knees outwards a little further and stroked over her inner thighs before moving upwards and playing his fingers over her clit. 

Kathryn groaned in pure joy, feeling herself climbing towards orgasm. He continued his ministrations but refused to let her reach her peak. Kathryn pulled at her bonds in frustration as he held her on the edge for several minutes. He then pulled his hand away, leaving Kathryn wanting to scream.

She heard his soft laugh. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave you like that for long.” He reached over to the tray and retrieved something Kathryn couldn’t see. 

He leaned over her then, intent on his task, leaving Kathryn with no choice but to wait. She found out his intentions quickly though. 

Something cool and hard pressed against her and she bucked. She knew now it was some kind of dildo. He pressed it forward and withdrew it several times, working it into her body a little further each time until finally he pushed it home in one hard thrust. 

Kathryn screamed against her gag in pure rapture as the dildo filled her to the hilt, its ridged surface stimulating her beyond anything she’d ever known. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a second hardness press against her anus, the process repeated before he pushed that home also, filling her past what she believed possible.

If she thought she knew the full extent of what ecstasy could be, she was about to learn otherwise. Her visitor now turned the two devices on, a gentle vibration at first, building in tempo. He thrust them in and out of her, building in speed until Kathryn thought she’d lose her mind. She felt them fill her again and again, stimulating every part of her inner walls. It took her seconds to realize that the one in her vagina had an attachment which pressed against her clitoris with each forward thrust, sending small jolts through her. With the drug coursing through her and the thrusting of the dildos and their increasing vibrations, Kathryn climbed ever upwards in a state of bliss she could never have believed possible. Her eyes closed and she felt as if everything in the world was crowded towards her, just about to press against her closed eyelids. It was as if all the laws of physics had been rewritten just for her current euphoric state.

She felt herself approach the apex, her heart feeling as if it would burst from her chest at any moment. She pulled hard against the restraints as her world began to explode. She heard her own scream inside her head as a powerful orgasm tore through her. Her body arched completely off the bed, her muscles locking as the sensations rushed through her, igniting every atom of her being. Nothing existed except the indescribable pleasure she felt. No word seemed capable of explaining it. She was feeling everything at once, her body one large sexual organ, throbbing and pulsing in a sheer super-nova of ecstasy.

Kathryn knew nothing except what her body was experiencing. She vaguely felt the dildo in her vagina leave her body. The one in her anus remained. Her eyes opened sluggishly as she became aware of the weight on the bed changing. And then it came down over her. 

She looked up into his eyes, the costume discarded now. He wore nothing except his perfect maleness as he spread himself over her prone body. She felt him press against her and tried to push down against him. He sensed her urgency and quickly completed his journey as he plunged deeply into her. 

Kathryn cried inwardly, wanting nothing more than to have her hands free to claw at the man filling her aching body. She bucked against him as much as she could, shamelessly demanding that he move within her. He complied at once, long and short strokes at first before his pace increased. He seemed to grow within her and on each forward push, he pressed against the dildo in her anus, pushing it deeper each time.

The stimulation against her clit increased also and some part of Kathryn’s mind realized that he had to be wearing something around the base of his penis which rubbed against her each time he pressed forward.

His pace became frantic as his ascent matched her own. Kathryn felt her inner walls burning as his member massaged the lotion into her sheath but there was no pain. It only served to heighten her pleasure if that were possible and she wondered if it was adding to his also.

She felt the explosion within her body at the same time her lover groaned and spurted deeply into her. It spread out within her, every nerve ending throbbing and buzzing. Even with her eyes tightly closed, Kathryn witnessed an amazing light show behind the dark curtain. Her ears rang and she felt dizzy and breathless.

Time lost meaning for Kathryn as she came down from the amazing high. She became aware of hands cutting the cords which had bound her spread eagle to the bed, tender fingers rubbing at her wrists and ankles, massaging the blood flow back. She moaned softly in deep contentment, relishing the delicious afterglow even though she could feel the drug leaving her system.

And then she felt herself being turned, rolled over onto her stomach. She hadn’t the strength to move and allowed it. She was rolled and pulled towards the edge of the bed and knew her legs were hanging over the edge. Hands positioned her arms over her head, before stroking down her back, gently kneading and soothing, moving lower to her buttocks.

Kathryn jumped slightly as she felt the dildo being slowly pulled from her rear entrance. She tried in vain to protest when she felt it seeking its way into her vagina but really there was nothing she could do. Her body was incapable of any movement. She became aware of him standing between her legs, using his knees to spread them wider. And then she was filled again and she moaned deeply as the device throbbed within her depths. Fingers sought out her clitoris, flicking and pinching the hard nub before moving to spread her ass cheeks. 

Kathryn knew what was coming next and wondered how she could survive so much pleasure. She felt him press gently against her before pushing his way into her. She grunted as he slipped deeply into her, the feeling of total fullness returning once more. She relished it as the fingers returned to her clit and another ascent began. He pumped her hard, his body slamming against hers now, forcing himself and the dildo deep into both her entrances, the magic digits stimulating her ever upwards.

The explosion this time was just as strong as the previous ones, despite the drug wearing off. Kathryn screamed against her gag, her hands clawing the sheets in desperation. She felt herself filled once again, the warmth from him this time.

He pumped slowly then, bringing them both down, his hands stroking up and down her spine as he murmured softly to her, his words unclear yet loving.

She wanted to cry when he slipped from her body this time, taking the vibrator with him. He rolled her onto her back and lay down beside her, pulling her into his embrace. “I left a bath ready…” Kathryn smiled up at him and nodded. She felt drained and yet never more alive. He nodded and reached down, slowly and gently peeling away her gag. “I know how you can scream… It was safer to leave that on… Sorry…”

Kathryn made three attempts to use her voice and still she sounded hoarse. “They’d have heard me back in the Alpha Quadrant without it…” She tried to lift her head and gave up quickly. “Oh God Chakotay…that was… It was beyond anything… To say amazing sounds so inadequate…”

Chakotay stroked a finger along her cheek. “I told you Santa rewards good girls…and you’ve been VERY good this year.” 

Kathryn curled into him. “Are you sure Santa can only come ONCE a year?”

Chakotay pulled her to him. “Sweetheart, with you every day is Christmas so you never know….”

THE END.


End file.
